Home Atlast
by efioa-s
Summary: Leon and Ashley. And he chose to stay with her.... I don't know what to write as the summary but please read it!


**Okay, this will be very random, seeing as I'm making the whole thing up on the spot. One shot. As it says below it's a Leon and Ashley pairing. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Resident Evil games or characters. That honor goes to capcom... I think.**

**Resident Evil 4**

**LeonxAshley**

Leon quickly loaded his broken butterfly. Ashley cowered behind him. These nasty villagers were really starting to get on his nerves. The villagers slowly stumbled forward, backing them into a corner. Ashley whimpered, hands covering her face for protection.

"Stay back Ashley," Leon yelled. Ashlee backed up to the window. Leon fired, taking one of the villagers heads clear off. Ashley gagged. She slumped to the ground and her jumper got caught on the shards of glass in the window. She yanked but it wouldn't go free. There were too many villagers. They had to get out.

"The window Ashley," he yelled, pulling her to her feet "Get out the window!" Her jumper was ripped off her. Leon jumped out the window onto the roof of the building, dragging Ashley with him.

"No!" she shrieked "My jumper, I need it!" She struggled against Leons restraining arms, wailing and scratching. Leon struggled. She reached out. It was almost in her grasp. Just a little bit more...

She gripped the sleve of her jumper, but just as she did, one of the villagers grabbed her hand. Ashleys eyes widened.

"No..." Those words came from more then one mouth. Leon tightened his grip on Ashley and used all his strength to tug. She didn't come free. The other villagers were helping the one who held fast onto Ashleys wrist. Ashley was sobbing. She'd never get to go home now, and it was all her stupid fault. If she hadn't gone back for her jumper, none of this would have happened. Her reasons seemed stupid now..

"I won't let go Ashley," Leon grunted, straining against the villagers hold. Tears pricked in Ashleys eyes. Leon had done so much to save her and now she was going to make it all for nothing. There was no way Leon, on his own, could manage to get her free from the grasp of fifty something villagers, all intent on bringing her back to Lord Saddler. Just then two shots were fired. Blood spurted from the hand holding Ashley and she was released. Leon and Ashley fell backwards and glanced onto the roof of another house.

Ada Wong stood on the roof of the building across from them, handgun out, red dress blowing in the wind.

"Ada.." Leon whispered. Leon would have recognized her anywhere. Ashley didn't have a clue who she was. Ada fired several more times, taking down numerous villagers. Leon followed suit, aiming his broken butterfly and firing. Ashley sat, curled up, on the roof, clutching her jumper to her chest. The villagers backed away. Ashley wiped the tears out of her eyes. leon reloaded his gun and put it in his hip holster. Her turned and crouched infront of Ashley.

"You okay, Ashley?" he asked, looking her in the eyes. She nodded. Leon rose and turned to Ada. She jumped onto the roof to join them. Ada glanced at Ashley and walked to Leon.

"You should watch you back," she said, smirking "It must be embarrising to be saved by a girl.." Ada looked disdainfully down at Ashley "... Especially since a girl was the one who caused the problem." Leon moved, blocking Ashley form Ada.

"Ada..." he started but Ashley interrupted him.

"No Leon," she said, both turned to look at her. She got up and wiped her skirt off. "She's right, it was my fault. If I hadn't gone back for this sweater, none of this would have happened."

"Ashley..." Leon whispered. Ada smirked.

"Well then," she said turning "I guess you're not as stupid as you look." Ashley frowned. That was mean... Leon was tense beside her, his hand hovering over his broken butterfly. Ashely put a hand on top of his. Leon glanced at her. She smiled sadly.

"Let's just go home," she said, turning and climbing through the window back into the building. Ada and Leon stared after her. Leon turned back to Ada.

"You didn't have to be so mean, you know," he said, befor turning to follow Ashley. Ada chuckled.

"Is Leon going soft," she laughed. Leon stopped. He smirked.

"Maybe..."

-o-

Ashley waited outside the door leading out of the village. She sighed. How could she compete? That Ada girl was pretty, strong, probably smart and it was obvious she liked Leon as more then a friend. She spotted Leon walking up the path and turned so her back was facing him. She heard the ground crunch beneath his feet as he drew closer. She felt his hand on her shoulder. She glanced at it. She turned to face him. He smiled softly down at her. Ashley could feel tears prick in her eyes.

Suddenly, before Leon could do anything to stop it, Ashley burst into tears. She put her hands to her face and sobbed, tears flowing freely down her face. Leon immediately wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Shh..." he whispered in her ear "Everything will be fine..." Slowly, Ashley recovered. Still, Leon didn't move, and neither did Ashley. They stood there, embracing each other, for a long time. Finally Ashley sighed and , reluctantly, pushed herself away from Leon. His hands stayed on her waist. Ashley stared up at him. His face slowly moved closer. Their lips were just about to meet when suddenly...

"_Leon, Hunnigen here,_" Hunnigens voice sounded over the radio. Leon groaned, but released Ashley and picked it up.

"I'm here Hunnigen," Leon said, still staring at Ashley.

"_The chopper will pick you up from the village in a few minutes._"

"Great. It's time to go home." Leon put his radio back away just as the chopper came over the village.

"Come on," Leon said, grabbing Ashleys hand and pulling her to the chopper. She was disappointed. They had been about to kiss but Ingrid had interrupted them .She feared they may never have another chance. Leon continued to the chopper but stopped just before they reached it. He was staring straight ahead with an intent look on his face.

"What is it Leon?" Ashley yelled, over the sound of the choppers motor. Leon turned back to her and quickly pulled her to his chest. He pressed his lips softly against hers. She felt... elated, excited, and happy all at once. They broke apart and climbed into the chopper. Sitting side by side, the piolet greeted Ashley and leon and took off. Leon leaned over and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Welcome home," he whispered before kissing her once again. This time though, she kissed back.

-o-

Upon arriving at in Amreica, Ashley had a huge 'Welcome home' party. Leon was awarded special medals and appointed Ashleys new personal bodyguard. At this news the pair had grinned at eachother. Looks like they were stuck together for another while.

Later on that nigher, Leon was out on the balcony with Ashley, looking over the gardens. Ashley spotted something in the distance. All that time spent with the Los Illuminados had made her jumpy so she latched onto Leon's arm quickly, pointing towards the oncoming object.

"What's that?" she whispered, paniky. Leon looked towards it and frowned.

"It looks like... a helicopter," he said. The two watched in silence as the object moved closer. And Leon was right, it was a helicopter. It moved closer. It stopped close to the balcony. Ada appeared in the hanger. She smirked at the two before turning to Leon, ignoring Ashley completely.

"Hello Leon," she said "Care to come for a trip? More villagers to kill, more exciting things to do than protect a spoiled little brat like her." Leon shook his head.

"I think I'll have enough excitment protecting Ashley, thanks," he said smirking. Ada growled, throwing her short hair over her shoulder.

"Fine," she said "Be that way. But when you regret that decision, don't come crawling to me." With that the chopper upped and left. Leon and Ashley watched as it went.

"You didn't have to stay," Ashley whisperes. leon glanced at her.

"I mean," she continued "If you wanted to, you could have gone." Leon shook his head. Ashley smiled at him.

"Thank you," she whispered and of the third time, but certainly not the last time either, they kissed.

**Tah-dah! I had a sudden caving to write a short LeonxAshley story. So I did. And here it is. I think it could have been better, especially if it had been planned. But it was okay. Review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome too. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**XwXsX**


End file.
